


What Man May Become

by TheGreatShiniGami



Category: Aberrant (RPG)
Genre: F/M, Mormonism, Politics of Power, Superpowers, Trinity Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: The fight between two titans. Divis Mal, nova leader and prophet of the Terragen versus Caestus Pax; the Fist of Peace, leader of Team Tomorrow. However, the mortal faith of Shelby Eisenfaust is what breaks the balance and causes the Fist of Peace to question the ideals he's fought for thus far.





	What Man May Become

What Man May Become

“Pathetic. How can you live with yourself Pax; stooping and scraping to serve monkeys when you have the power of a god Incarnate? You limit yourself with your clinging to baseline morality!” The red haired archon of power taunted, shrugging off another set of powerful blows from his opponent. His Quantum Shield power hadn't even begun to falter, and yet sweat was beginning to build on the hairless face of the so called “Fist of Peace”. Pax gritted his teeth and poured more concentration into hammering punches into the solid barrier of Quantum power that Divis Mal projected.

“Typical trash from you, Mal! My dedication to saving everyone, Nova and Baseline is what fuels my path forward! Even if you present an impenetrable barrier... _I'll just have to become an even more unstoppable force!_” Pax shouted, redoubling his efforts with another flurry of punches. “Even if I had ten times the power you have, I'd be nothing without my convictions!” A double handed hammer swing from below shot the purple glowing orb of Divis Mal into the sky, only just now making cracks in the barrier. Pax tensed and crouched to build potential energy, and with a sonic boom, he shot into the sky in pursuit of the Terrible Angel.

“You are nothing now! Nothing but a servant to those lesser than you!” Mal said, sending out pulses of the purple Quantum light at the pursuing hero. Pax expertly dodged the blasts; if only he could see past his raising and know that Homo Sapiens Novus was meant for _so much more than servile humility!_

“WRONG!” Pax shouted, sending a heavy kick to the Quantum Shield; producing more cracks, “I'm a loyal and true subject of the Eternal Kingdom of Zion!” _Another roundhouse kick._ _“_A devoted soldier of God!” _A set of nearly uncountable machine-gun punches._ “A SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!!” _Haymaker to the center of the cracking Quantum Sheild._ _The blow shattered the bubble, and the falling fragments dissipate into the various nuclear forces._

Divis Mal flinched, but almost imperceptibly smirking as he did so. The Terrible Angel was grabbed from the front of his Eufiber uniform by the Fist of Peace and thrown bodily; hurtling towards the street below and impacting with a giant crash. Divis Mal stood within the center of the crater, now fully smirking, beckoning the hero to come at him again.

The Kentuckian obliged him eagerly, shooting down towards the street below with a fierce velocity. The two locked in a grapple, and then almost simultaneously switched to slamming into each other with rapid fire punches.

“I've said this once before; but hear me now, Mal! And listen good, because a Messenger hath been sent to you from the Lord Elohim!! You will atone for your crimes with blood, for only blood shed upon the ground can wash away such terrible sins!” Pax shouted as he found his opening and hammered the blow home to the torso of the Terrible Angel. A coughing hack resounded from Divis Mal, the amber clad nova buckling forward from the impact.

_“What Man now is; God once was!” Pax yelled, slamming his forehead into the raised face of Divis Mal. Fresh crimson rivulets ran down from his nose as the gathering crowd both Nova and Baseline stood in awe of the two titans and their battle._

_ “And what God now is; ALL MEN MAY BECOME!” The Fist of Peace roared as he reared back and let fly a haymaker to end the fight. His shout became silent shock as Divis Mal caught the punch and the two started to glow. The arrogant smirk returned, two lines of red being the only mar on the visage of the Terrible Angel._

_ “And thusly, a God will become a Man once more. I'm sorry Pax, but I cannot allow you to drag our evolution backwards with your hidebound ideology.” Mal said stoically, and the pulsing glow began to shine too brilliant to look at directly. When the light subsided, Pax crumpled to the ground, his musculature looking exhausted from the fight and whatever ability Mal used on him._

_ “Crawl with the baselines you care for so much! Without your powers, you are only as I say you are, Caestus Pax! Farewell!”_


End file.
